legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Leohart the Prince of Hell
In construction |divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }}Leohart the Prince of Hell (also known as the Dark Demon King, Lord Leohart, the Master of Hell and so on) is one of the three emperors of Balam Alliance, the current supreme leader of Triggers Hell (while Satan and the Devil are imprisoned) and the true main antagonist in LOTM: Sword of Kings Triggers Hell Saga. He is also the primary antagonist in Leohart Saga, the last saga before the events of LOTM: A Draw of Kings storyline. Therefore, Leohart could be considered to be the final main antagonist of the storyline prior to the DEM Empire events, but in fact he is also the penultimate main antagonist of the entire storyline. Leohart is the current Demon Lord who lives in the Demon World, and he is also the younger brother of Riara,, the father of Ara Astaroth, Dark Couteau, the Morrigan and the husband of the Demon Queen Pshica. Alongside The Fallen/The Fallen's Essence, Darth Hades, Aryana Westcott, Scathach, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 and Eckidina KnightWalker, Leohart is one of the foremost main villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline and is considered the second more dangerous male villain for bringing war and death for all Multi-Universe for more than 900 octillion years. After the Reality Council imprisoned the original masters of Hell, the Devil and Satan, Leohart became the leader of Triggers Hell and start a horrendous conquest in Multi-Universe and clashed with both Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and Sith Empire until the wars throughout years had cause great damage upon all of the three Dark Empires. Therefore, the three emperor signed a non-aggression treaty to form the Balam Alliance. Even so, like the Fallen and Darth Hades, Leohart never like the idea of this alliance and therefore tried to break it when time comes. After the formation of the Balam Alliance, Leohart and the entire Triggers Hell went quiet, but that did not mean they are done from conquest. In secret, Leohart and his minions planned to destroy the entire Reality Council so that they could release a dangerous weapon known as the Face to wipe out the magical power throughout the entire Multi-Universe. With the Face activated, the demons in Triggers Hell shall have no bounds in eating, torturing as well as destroying the will and order in the Multi-Universe. ''Description Overview Design and Appearance Name Introduction Logo Pentagrama-invertido zps30e3b5f1.jpeg Data Personal information Appearance Personality Biography Complete Monster proposal Predecessors and Successors Triggers Hell Throne Leohart's Cult Leohart's Clan Abilities & Skills Natural Abilities Demonic Powers Mental Skills 'Blood Skills' Darkness Skills Black Magic Skills Common Traits with Lucifer Black Arts Physical Prowess Power Level Combat Strength Triggers Hell Rating DEM Empire Rating Sith Empire Rating New Conglomerate Rating Standard Equipment List of Victims Murder Victims Tortured Souls in Hell *Eckidina KnightWalker - Burn in the Lake of Fire for eternity due to her crimes. (Escaped)'' *''Misogi Kumagawa - Burn in the Lake of Fire for eternity due to his crimes.'' *''Rodrigo Borgia - Trapped in a pit filled with clergies that was damned with simony.'' *''Phyllis Peach - Trapped on a crucifix where she suffered from the torture same way as she tortured her victim, with her energy drained by the demon troops one time after another, starting a cycle of torture that shall never stop.'' *''Malcolm Dreyfuss - Leohart boiled Dreyfuss in a pot of gold to punish his greed for power, wealth and immortality.'' *''Michael Langdon - Trapped in the Fire of Lake and fought other damned souls of every heretics from past and present for all eternity, acting as both torturer and victim for eternity. However, Michael gleefully thanked Leohart for bringing this torture upon him since it made him feel like "home". (Escaped)'' ''Others *Darth Hades - Darth Hades' soul was not sent to Hell because Leohart, who was in a bitter rivalry with Hades, refused to accept such a soul and decided to sent Hades to a universe of nothing (for pure pleasure of his part), a dimension of pure nothing where he will be kept flying in that infinite dimension of black for all eternity.'' *''Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince - For Sorensen, Leohart did the very similar thing as he did with Hades. Condemning Sorensen as a "failed demon garbage", Leohart trapped Sorensen into a void dimension of time and guarded him with time wraiths. Sorensen had to enforce those time and orders he once sought to break for eternity as he finally dissolved into particles, disappeared from reality.'' *''Moloch - Leohart consumed Moloch's final essence out of existence with ease after the latter's final demise, in order to punish Moloch for the his betrayal as well as his plans to take over the Hell itself.'' ''Major Battles Pre-Sword of Kings Triggers Hell Saga Leohart Saga Affiliations Works Artifacts of the Past Books Portals Satanic Subjects Allies & Servants Relationships Theme Song Main Theme Song OST 1 OST 2 Goals In General *Wipe out the Reality Council and kill every of its leaders (completed)'' *''Activate the Face, a superweapon forbidden by the Reality Council to wipe out all of magic in Multi-Universe'' *''Destroy the Balam Alliance and kill The Fallen & Darth Hades'' *''Allow his minions to eat, torture and even commit sexual tendency in Multi-Universe for his own sake'' ''Saga AA Leohart's Cult Arc Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Michael Saga Borgia Arc God's Right Seat Arc Seven Wonders Arc Michael-Sorensen Arc Hell Saga Triggers Hell Saga Leohart Saga (Final) Quotes *"The Multi-Universe lies! Thou shalt not commit murder, thou shalt not bear false witness, thou shalt not cheat, thou shalt not steal... All of these are lies! Mere illusions to keep our the true nature of people away from reality and nothing more! They don’t want to be killed, they don’t want to be robbed, using the twin lies of justice and morality, the weak are endeavoring to protect themselves. But the first truth is that the strong devour the weak, so let us feed upon people, upon wealth, upon riches and power! We at, hell shall feast upon the raw flesh of the Multi-Universe itself! We will crush this deception and bring forth the truth! Now! Go my minions! Eat, kill, torture and have fun! This Multi-Universe of 900,000,000 centillion of lives will be our dinner today! Hail Triggers Hell!"'' *''"This fire is my home. This planet is my kingdom. This body is my church. Your screams are my music."'' *''"Blessed are the destroyers of false hope, for they are the true Messiahs - Cursed are the god-adorers, for they shall be shorn sheep!"'' ''Quotes about Leohart Voice Human Form ''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Devil Form Gallery Trivia *In some parts of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, Leohart served as one of the Bigger Bads since he was the current ruler of Hell after the Devil and Satan. It was implied that Moloch once left Leohart's forces once the latter rose to power (in order to serve nobody but himself). *Leohart, alongside The Fallen / The Fallen's Essence, Ara Astaroth, Vira, Darth Hades, Eckidina KnightWalker / Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 and Scathach, are among the darkest and most psychotic villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings storylines, and those villains mentioned above are all Complete Monsters. Navigation''' |} Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Triggers Hell Category:Balam Alliance Category:Balam Alliance Emperors Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Pedophiles Category:Rapists Category:Trapster Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinist Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Mentors Category:Princes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Demon Category:Immortal demons Category:Warlords Category:Wizards Category:Handsome Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:True Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Lords Category:OCs Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Rich Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dictators Category:Non Humans Category:Partial Human Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Soul Stealers Category:Misogynists Category:Master Orator Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Swordsmen Category:Scythe Users Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Murderer Category:Torturers Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Selfish Characters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Dark Messiah Category:Antichrists Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Hatemongers Category:Armored Characters Category:Fearmongers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Dark Knights Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Hybrid Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Brother of Hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Royalty Category:Monarchs Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Tricksters Category:Scary Characters Category:Archenemies Category:Cheaters Category:Chick Magnet Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Hungry Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Kings Category:Devils Category:Oppressors Category:Reality Butchers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Father of Villain Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Tyrants of Qliphoth Category:The Dreaded Category:Necessary Evil Category:Overarching Villain Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Horsemen of Frashokereti Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters